


Our Sunshine

by E_writer



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breakfast, Comfort, Crying, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Peter is trying to help, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: Post Infinity War, Everyone is back and alive but far from being okay, so Peter tries his best to make everybody feel better."Maybe the easiest thing he could do was topack his stuff and leave, but Peter wouldn't bePeter if  he would go for the easy way."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Marvel fanfic and English isn't my native language so please be nice ^^

After everything that had happened throughout the past years, peace and happiness were strangers to the Avengers  
They've all been through so much – through too much one might think, too much to survive, too much to sleep and too much to laugh. That was true for most of the times. They all had there own ways to cope with everything that had happened. For Tony it was alcohol, for Steve it was helping others and Bruce buried himself in work, but those weren't fixes, those were just distractions.

 

After things had settled down a little, they moved back to the Tower, so that Peter could go to school and still live with them. 'It's saver that way' Tony had said. At first Peter didn't want to leave May, but after having violent nightmares shaking him awake, he realised that it was indeed better to be with the rest of the Avengers.

  
After one especially bad nightmare, Peter got to the living room to watch a movie, hoping that it would distract him. To his surprise, there was already someone sitting on the couch, knees pulled to the chest and a massive amount of bright red hair covering the thin frame. He could hear the quite sobs that were escaping her trembling form.

  
“Are you okay?” Peter asked carefully, immediately regretting his stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay! Why else would she be crying?  
“M'fine” She answered, not even raising her head.  
“I was just about to make myself a cup of tea, do you want one too?” He asked hesitantly, making her look up to him. “Peppermint would be nice.” She said, giving him a small smile.

  
He quickly went to prepare two cups of tea and hurried back to the sofa, sitting down next to her. “Thank you Peter.”, she whispered, wrapping her hands around the hot mug.

  
“So you must be Wanda right? We didn't have the chance to actually talk to each other.” Even though it's been over a month since Peter moved in here, he hasn't seen her around a lot, just sneaking into the kitchen at some times.  
“Yeah... I prefer being in my room.” She answered, starring at the steam coming from the cup.  
“I get that... Everyone prefers being alone.” Peter sighed, playing with the teabag in is cup.  
“You don't.” Wanda stated, turning her head to look him in the eyes. She looked so young, only a few years older than himself, but still she looked broken, way too broken for a child.  
“Right. I don't like being alone. It gives me time to think and when I think too much I...” He started but stopped himself. “I just don't think that being alone is helping anyone.” “And yet all of us are locking ourselves in our rooms, refusing to talk to anyone.” She added, taking a sip from her drink.  
“A-are you reading my mind?” Petter stuttered. “Maybe.” She answered, her lips curling into a smirk.

  
There were a few moments of silence before Wanda asked “Isn't this killing you?”  
The question caught Peter off guard so he just responded with a questioning look on his face. “I've seen you before, on the airport and I heard what Tony says about you... you don't belong here.” “Hey! That's not fair. I'm just as much of a hero as you guys are and just because I'm a little younger and maybe have less experience that doesn't mean I don't belong here!” He answered, feeling offended. “Relax, that's not what I meant. I meant that you and your cheerful being do not belong here. This place offers nothing but sadness and grieve. You should leave before you end up like the rest of us.” With those words she stood up and left the room, not even giving Peter the chance to process what she just said.

  
Maybe she was right... He liked to talk a lot, he liked being happy, even for the small things in life and not a single person in this tower seemed to share his will to escape the darkness creeping up on him. Maybe if he stayed there he would indeed end up like them, locking himself in his room, giving up on himself. Maybe the easiest thing he could do was to pack his stuff and leave, but Peter wouldn't be Peter if he would go for the easy way.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony only went to bed around three hours ago, stumbling out of his workshop and falling onto the cold sheets. He didn't even bother to pull the blankets over his body, before sleep hit him.

So it was even more unpleasant when the alarm siren started ringing through the tower, accompanied by a bright red light and F.R.I.D.A.Y.s voice informing him that there was an intruder in the living area.  
He jumped out of bed and quickly activated the arm part of his suit. Rushing to the lower floor of the building he met Steve and Natasha on the corridor, both of them sweat drenched and in workout gear.  
Nat signalized them to be quite as they approached the living room, all of them ready to attack whoever was stupid enough to break into a building filled with superheros.

Tony raised his gauntlet as they turned around the last corner separating them from the intruder. Natasha was first to act, as she threw a dagger at the form standing in the middle of the room, but gasped immediately as she realized it was Peter standing there, a huge grin spreading on his face.

“Morning guys!” He said cheerfully, dropping the dagger, which he caught with ease, all while holding a plate of pancakes in his other hand, to the ground. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. They are awake, you can stop now.” He announced, shutting the alarm down.

“What the hell kid? We could have killed you.” Steve stated, his voice firm and slightly raised.  
“Nah, not really. The only danger was that I nearly dropped this plate of perfectly cooked goodies.” Peter answered, placing them on the table, at which Bruce and Wanda were already sitting.  
“That's not funny boy! You nearly gave me a heart attack and how on earth did you get F.R.I.D.A.Y. To do that?!” Tony yelled, making his suit fold back into the wrist band.

“I'm going to tell you while we're having breakfast.” The kid answered, still smiling. “Who wants coffee?” He added. “You got to be kidding me...” Natasha growled, turning on her heels to leave the room.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. You know what to do.” Peter said and without missing a beat, the AI closed and locked both of the doors.

“Undo that!” Tony commanded, but the AI didn't react. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. I said undo that!” he repeated, this time a lot louder, but there was still no reaction.  
“Parker you have ten seconds to tell me what the heck you did before-” Tony started “Before the pancakes get cold.” Peter interrupted him, his voice firm but calm.

Tony wasn't sure why he gave in so quickly, maybe it was because of his lack of sleep, maybe it was because his last meal was over 24 hours ago and the food on the table smelled more than delicious or maybe it was because of the way that the boy had looked and him. Whatever it was, to everyone's surprised he sat down next to Bruce, ordering a large cup of black coffee.

With a sigh, Nat and Steve sat down too, looking over the richly stocked table in front of them.  
Peter served all of them a cup of coffee, before sitting down as well and filling up his plate with pancakes and fruit. The others joined him and they ate in silence, all of them going there own ways again after saying a quick 'thank you' to Peter, who stayed behind to clean up the mess he had made.

 

To his surprise, Tony showed up again merely half an hour after breakfast, while Peter was loading the dishwasher. “Why?” He simply asked leaning at the door frame. “Because the are dirty?” Peter answered, not sure what Stark was for. “You know I have employees for that right.” He stated, pointing at the dishes. “Yeah I know... I was bored and didn't knew what to do, so I thought I could at least do something useful.” Peter explained.

“Was that the reason you did all of that this morning? Because you were bored?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, at which Peter shook his head.  
“Then why did you do it?” He questioned, tilting his head to the side.  
“Because I was trying to help.” Peter mumbled, looking down at the floor.  
“Trying to help me to die faster or what? I actually nearly had a heart attack when the alarm went off and another one when Nat threw that dagger at you and I nearly shot you.” Tony said, his voice raising towards the end.

“I'm sorry Mr. Stark... I just wanted to get all of you out of your rooms for once.” “You could have just asked you know. That's what normal people do when they want others to come for breakfast!”  
“Yeah but we aren't normal.” Peter stated, now looking directly at the man standing across the room. “And let's be realistic, none of you would have come if I had called you downstairs for breakfast.” He added, crossing his arms.

“I don't feel like arguing right now kid... just don't do it again.” Tony sighed tiredly and turned to leave the room.

“Next Sunday there will be waffles!” Peter yelled after him, clearly not giving a damn on what Tony just told him.

“I hope you'll have whipped cream for those.” Tony yelled back, making a gigantic grin spread on the boys face.

The first step was officially done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Please leave Kudos and a Comment telling me how you like it so far.  
> Please also tell me if theres anything you do not like so that I can try to improve that.
> 
> I hope you're having a nice day!  
> Love ~E


	3. Chapter 3

Sundays soon became Peters favorite day of the week. Many people love Sundays because they can sleep in and have a relaxing day on the couch, but not Peter. His Sunday starts at 5 o'clock when Steve throws him out of bed for their morning run.

Afterwards there's an hour of training with Natasha, well it's more like an hour of getting his butt kicked for him, followed by a quick shower.

Then he meets with Bruce and lets him run countless tests to find out how exactly he got his powers. That was the least enjoyable part of his day but it was totally worth it.

In order to get everyone to have breakfast together every Sunday, Peter had to promise each one of them something in return. Working out with Nat and Cap and being the guinea pig for Banner in the morning, teaching Wanda science at noon (she came to him a few weeks ago, asking shyly whether he could teach her a little since she never finished school. In return she's even helping him to cook every now and then) and the best part: helping Tony in the workshop in the evening.

This Sunday though, Peter was exhausted when Tony called him down to the workshop. They had to interrupt breakfast to go on a mission. Some mad scientist, who used to work together with Howard Stark, created robots which were trying to destroy the city... how original.

It wasn't hard to defeat them, but still Peter got a few hits, especially to the head. He was dizzy and tired and just wanted to stay in bed, but he promised Tony to be there and he didn't wanted to seem weak in front of the others.

So he rolled out of bed and made his way to one of the lower floors, where Tony already was waiting for him.  
“So lets start with your suit. Karen already made a mission report and it looks like some of the electric contacts in the mask are broken, so lets try to fix that shall we.” He announced. “Sure.” Peter mumbled, sitting down at one of the desks. Tony placed the mask in front of him and told him to try and figure it out himself.

It wouldn't have been so hard if his head wasn't throbbing so much. The bright light was hurting his eyes and he just couldn't concentrate.  
“Hey kid!” Tony said for the approximately twentieth time, finally making Peter lift up his head. “You've been staring at this for half an hour, is there something wrong?” he asked, laying a hand on the younger ones shoulder.

“No, everything's fine Mr. Stark, I'm just trying to figure out how to fix it.” “You've done that at least ten times in the last few month so stop trying to fool me. And for the love of god stop calling me Mr. Stark. I thought we've been over that.” Tony stated, squatting down besides Peters chair “Sorry, I'm just tired.” he answered, looking to the ground.  
“Tired huh?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow. “Is that the story you want to stick to?” He added, standing up again.  
Peter nodded, avoiding to look up to Tony, which inhaled loudly. “You know that Karen also sends me reports on your health right ? I mean a second degree concussion and two broken ribs aren't something one should mention right.” Tony said tilting his head to the side. “Sorry.” Peter mumbled, slowly standing up. “You're right I should go to bed.” he said, walking towards the elevator.   
“Kid wait. I'm not grounding you, I'm not your dad. I was just trying to tell you to talk to others when you're hurt. We are a team and since you obviously aren't able to take care of yourself, you at least have to help us take care of you.” “I can take care of myself.” Peter pouted, crossing his arms “My ribs are already healed and I've had countless concussions, that's nothing bad.” He added. “Concussions are nothing to take easy. And the fact that you already had multiple ones is making it even worst.” “My system is fast enough to take care of that.” “Speaking of which, when was the last time you ate?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “This morning, but I'm not hungry.” Peter assured him. “You barely sat down before we had to leave. Buddy your system is processing up to 6.000 kilo calories per day, you need to eat.” Tony said, coming closer to the boy. “You just said that you aren't my dad, so stop acting like you are!” Peter snapped. “Yeah but I'm your friend and I'll just blame your behavior on your lack of sugar young man. And now move your ass to the kitchen.” Tony stated with a smile, pushing Peter into the elevator.

When they entered the living area it smelled so delicious, that Peter was suddenly reminded of how hungry he actually was. Steve, Nat and Bruce were already seated at the laid table. The second Peter and Tony sat down, Wanda came out of the kitchen, carrying a giant, steaming dish. “May told me you like lasagna, so made some for dinner. Well I at least tried.” She smiled, placing it on the table.

As always they ate in silence, but something was different this time. Usually when everyone is finished they jump up from their seats and leave as fast as possible, but not so this evening.

All of them stayed, chatting about their week and the mission. They eventually decided to move to the couches to be more comfortable. While the adults were trying to make popcorn, Wanda and Peter choose a movie to watch.

With the help of her power she also got some pillows and blankets out of her room, and wrapped Peter into one of them. “Thank you.” Peter said, giving her a kind smile. “Thank you.” She answered. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face, making her add “This evening wouldn't have been like this if it wasn't for you. None of us would be here and since I would probably be in my room, crying, I'm very thankful that I'm here instead.” “Yeah, but that wasn't me. You cooked and made them come for dinner.” “They wouldn't have come if you wouldn't have started all of this. You are the one that made us a team again... that made us happy again, even if it's just on Sundays.” She explained, finishing just as the others walked in.

“We should be doing this every Weekend. Peter making breakfast and Wanda cooking dinner and then we can watch a movie.” Steve announced, to everyones surprise.  
“Does that mean I don't have to force you all to spend time together anymore?” Peter asked, his eyes lighting up. “Yes, but you still have to work out with us in the morning.” Natasha answered, smirking at him.  
“And you still have to help me do experiments in the lab.” Bruce said. As he saw how Peters smile faded he quickly added “But no more experimenting on you. I just want you as some sort of assistance, not as a guinea pig.” ,which made Peters grin grow even wider. He's always been looking up at doctor Banner and working with him was a dream coming true.  
“What about you Tony? Are you okay with this?” Nat asked. “Only if I can pick up the movies, before we'll end up watching Disney every time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this Chapter. The last weeks had been though 🙈
> 
> As always, Feedback is so much appreciated to please leave kudos and a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there !  
> Hope you liked the first chapter  
> Please leave kudos and a comment (I'm very new and not that good and writing so feedback is much needed and highly appreciated)
> 
> ~E


End file.
